Wilson County, Kansas
Wilson County (standard abbreviation: WL) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 9,409. Its county seat is Fredonia. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 1998, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.80%) is land and (or 0.20%) is water. Adjacent counties * Woodson County (north) * Allen County (northeast) * Neosho County (east) * Montgomery County (south) * Elk County (west) * Greenwood County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 10,332 people, 4,203 households, and 2,849 families residing in the county. The population density was 18 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 4,937 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.78% White, 0.37% Black or African American, 0.88% Native American, 0.26% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.48% from other races, and 1.19% from two or more races. 1.67% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,203 households out of which 29.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.10% were married couples living together, 7.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.20% were non-families. 29.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county the population was spread out with 25.40% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 23.80% from 25 to 44, 23.40% from 45 to 64, and 19.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 94.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,747, and the median income for a family was $36,990. Males had a median income of $27,255 versus $18,670 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,910. About 7.50% of families and 11.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.40% of those under age 18 and 11.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Neodesha, 2,690 * Fredonia, 2,488 (county seat) * Altoona, 476 * Buffalo, 279 * Benedict, 101 * New Albany, 72 * Coyville, 70 Townships Wilson County is divided into fifteen townships. The cities of Fredonia and Neodesha are considered governmentally independent and are excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. Education Map of Wilson County from KDOT (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Altoona-Midway USD 387 * Neodesha USD 461 * Fredonia USD 484 See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Wilson County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Wilson County ;Maps * Wilson County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Wilson County, Kansas Category:Established in 1855